Gremlins 3: Vacation of Terror (2018)
Billy's son, Brad goes on vacation with Gizmo to Oahu and later learn about little demon or "Hawaiian Gremlin" that are extinct for a thousand years ago. Gizmo get wet and five Mogwais appears, discoverying that they are immuned to bright light by drinking unusual spring water created by Mr. Cosmo company. Which will only last for a five days until they survive around the blue moon to multiple in water again and the spawn will become immune sunlight forever under the blue moon's rays. Brian (the incarnation of the Brain Gremlin) planning to promoting their sun-proofed Mogwais to spread the Gremlins invasion across the globe with his human manager (Chad) assistance. Gizmo meets other Mogwais that are totally immuned to water and bright light, even the size of a cat. Characters *'Brad Peltzer '(portrayed by Mitchel Musso): Billy's son and Gizmo's new owner. *'Lei Nani '(portrayed by Auli'i Cravalho) : Brad's love interest. *'Grandma Leana' (portrayed by Angela Lansbury): A old woman that knows about the gremlins and helps fight against them. *'Murray Futterman' ( portrayed by Dick Miller): Billy's old neighbor and makes cameo appearances where he ran over a gremlin at the end of the film because he was on vacation. *'Eliza Rose' (portrayed by Emma Stone): Lei's best friend and Romeo's love. She works at coffee shop and very ill temper with that interupts her. She finds Romeo as a mogwai and took him, which later she becomes Romeo's love and tries to tells him "not interested." *Bobby Finns (portrayed by Noah Munck): A strange boy that becomes Brad friend and later fights with Mad, who actually win the fight and yells "Bobby!" Mostly, he fights with ten gremlins and running away from his "awesomeness." * Mr. Cosmo/ Business Alien ( portrayed by Jason Bateman ): A business alien from planet Enz who profits of the Gremlins' destruction and disguised as a human to keep the mogwais on Earth as punishment for selling his brother creations for a quick profit. Mr. Cosmo attempt to create a potion to help people with allergic reaction to sunlight with rejuvenation properties (Magical Spring Water), a Gremlin named "Red" follow him to his house (disguised spaceship) and stole a batch of the Magical Spring Water to give Glasses, Taz, Romeo and Trina giving them a immunity to sunlight for five days. He revealed his true form to Brad and tells the origins of the Gremlins. *'Mr.Mogturman' ( portrayed by David Cross ): Creator of the Mogwais and brother of Mr. Cosmo, he intended to create the Mogwai spread peace across universe and stop war. Until, his brother tampered the Mogwais' genetic structure to replicate with out reproduction needs. Shame for his brother's greed, The Galactic Powers of the universe order him to banished the Mogwais to primitive planet (Earth in the 16 century era) to died by natural causes. *'Chad Hillson' (voiced by Day): A fired employee of Mr. Cosmo's company and Brian MaQueen the Gremlin's manager by promising him safety during the Gremlins global invasion. During the protection from Brian MaQueen, the gremlins treats him like their own and thinking he is safe with. But, Brad tries to convince him that Brian will betrayed him sooner or later. Chad refused and looks for somewhere to wait out the invasion. After the climax of the film, he sees the half melted Brian crawling out the pool and asks his help. Chad shoot the gremlin in the head and Brad thanks him for coming back, he jokily telling Brad that Brian owes him a paycheck. Minor Characters *'Forster' (portrayed by Robert Picardo) as Former chief of security and Billy's manager. He makes a short appearances and seen looking for his daughters, Miley, Britney and Roxie. He mention he did married a Gremlin named "Greta" and she died from sun accident. *'Linda Rains' (portrayed by Kathy Griffin): Lei's chatty neighbour and seen knocking out a gremlin with a frying pan. She works as talk show host and punching another gremlin for invading on her show. *'Mikey '(portrayed by Chris Tucker): A mean tourist who insulted Taz and get chased by him in the whole movie. He mistook him as a'' "freaky rat thing!"'' *'Dr. Charles '(portrayed by Andre Meadows/Andre "Black Nerd"): One of Mr. Cosmo's scientists. *'Bill the Tour Guide '(portrayed by Jim Carey): A unstable that gives Brad and other tourists a tour of Hawaii, he later seen running the mall and the gremlins actually like him because he is crazy like them. *'Mr. Slim' (portrayed by Johnny Depp): A landlord that bugs Lei's grandma for rent and later seen chased by some gremlins. *'Daniel Tosh '(portrayed by Himself): He cames to Hawaii for vacation and punches a gremlin for touching his coffee, he is called "Scary Man" by gremlins. Later, shot in the face and make a peace sign. *'Wee Man' (portrayed by Himself): He makes a cameo appearances and signing autographs for Miley, Britney, Roxie and all the other girl gremlins. Also, mention to Brad the gremlins spare his life because he dressed up like a gremlin. Mogwais/Gremlins Good Mogwais *'Gizmo': One of the main mogwais of film series. *'Tweety': One of the main mogwais of film series. *'New Mogwais': They are shown in the end of the film and unable to multiple by water and immuned to sunlight, they the good ones and found in a pound. **'Spikey' **'Lightfoot' **'Boombox' *'Good Gremlins' *'Marvin the Space Gremiln' (voiced by Eric Bauza): He is a pet of Mr. Cosmo, he is a genetic engineered mogwai with enhanced intelligence by Mr. Cosmo's Cerebral Cortex Gun before it broke down. Marvin is brought to Earth during Mr. Cosmo's business deal with a bunch of shady aliens, Mr. Cosmo gives him enhanced intelligence and he escape to explore the island. As a orange and white Mogwai, he is nerdy mogwai with a nasally voice and green space helmet. As gremlin, Marvin is a green gremlin with a red spacesuit with a green space helmet while retaining his nasally voice. A running gag he seen flying a UFO spaceship and abduction on random objects, Marvin is surprisingly friendly toward humans and tendency to melting gremlins with his Melterlizer gun he carries. In the end credits, Marvin is working with Mr. Cosmo as a "Ideas Guy" for new technological inventions. *'Jester the Gargoyle Gremlin' (voiced by Eric Bauza): He is a genetic clone of with the Bat Gremlin, one of Mr. Cosmo's scientists taking a DNA sample from the Bat Gremlin statue brought over after the Clamp corporations situation in New York years ago. Jester is successful born as a winged mogwai from Mr. Cosmo's cloning machine and similar intelligence to Gizmo, he became a Gargoyle Gremlin and given modern sentience with a repaired Cerebral Cortex Gun by Marvin before Fred smash the device to pieces. He is mischievous and befriending Marvin along with Gizmo, Jester is kinder and friendlier than his fellow gremlins. Jester is incapable to replicate himself by water like Mad Sam because Mr. Cosmo's scientists alter his DNA to reproduction similar to mammals and making waterproof without reproducing like a normal gremlins. Jester is seen being pursued by Roxie her attraction for him and reluctantly becoming "Roxie's boyfriend". He is a absolutely clone of Bat Gremlin with slightly longer arms and light grey rat-like tail. *'Goss' (voiced by Boakye ): A big gremlin (5 feet tall) born with red furry body and wearing white shoes, spawn of Gerald and a timid nature. During a encounter Gizmo and befriends him, he likes to sing and making friends. He is based on (Looney Tunes). *'Bugs Punny '(voiced by Bergman ): The "Traveling Gremlin" or "Wisecrack Gremlin", he is lighter grey skin with cream color belly and stripes his back. Bugs is seen to messing with people who bother him in his leisure time, saving Gizmo from getting eaten by Pete as a running gag in the film. He is spawn from Tweety. *'Miley, Britney & Roxie/The Sisters ': They are female gremlins that entertain the gremlin crowd with their singing and help Gizmo. Later, it turns out They is Greta's daughters and gets in trouble with her father, Forster. At the end of the film, they finally become famous seen in the end credit and Miley hanging with Romeo. Gremlins They are the final form of a Mogwai and have thrist for destruction and havoc, they have reptillian appearrances and most of them have red eyes. It is noted Gremlins can't multiple in salt water environment and fondness for junk food. They are all from distracted by Bugs' singing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" song while doing a comedy act by killing Red's goons in cartoony fashion, Jester drops the nitrous oxide tank and releasing gas on the gremlins to die laughing in hotel. Except, for Taz, Romeo, Bugs, Gizmo, Goss, Marvin, Tweety, Jester, and The Sisters. Gizmo's spawns ' *'Red '(voiced by Bauza ): The "Bully Gremlin" and brother of Glasses. He is rude, wannabe gansta, violent and some intelligents As a mogwai, he is red fur with black spike hair and talks like a little kid. As a gremlin, he is red/white skin with red eyes and black spike eyebrows, wearing cap, shorts and red shirt. He is more stupid than Mohawk and love to drink a lot. He meets end by Gizmo drop a cattle prod in pool with Red trying to surface, Red crawling out the pool half melted and Gizmo tricks him to lead Red outside the hotel. With the Magical Spring Water flushed out his system, Red begins to melting during sunrise and dies before entering back the hotel as a skeleton. He is the incarnation of Stripe and Mohawk. *'Glasses '(voiced by Tom Kenny): The nerdy gremlin and brother of Red, he is seen assisting Red with his scheme and wearing a blue business suit with a black tie. Now, helps Brian to taking over as leader for the gremlins. *'Taz (voiced by Jim Cumming): Most dangerous gremlin that lived. He is monstrous, strong, dimwitted and hungry. As mogwai, he was friendly and hungry until getting insulted by mean tourist. As a gremlin, a Taz-like gremlin with brown/tan skin and yellow eyes. Able to break through anything except walls and steel, he spent whole scenes attack places with food and chasing down that mean tourist. In the end of the film, follow the mean tourist in Texas and chased him again. He is based on Taz the Tasmanian Devil and spinning into twister without being dizzy. Even, talks like him and ill-temper. *'Romeo/ Skunk Gremlin '(voiced by Bergman & singing part by Auberjonois ): A flirty gremlin with funny smell and speaks with French accent, which turns out it's lavander which the other gremlins run away from him. As a mogwai, he is black/white and seen smelling flowers. He ate chocolate and strawberries after midnight. As a gremlins, he is always consider himself "handsome" because he is less scary looking and a smooth talker. Romeo has gray skin with two white stripes on his back, he is the one of few gremlins no interest for destruction. Later, hanging with Miley at the end credit and hinted he move on over Eliza. He is based on Pepé Le Pew. *'Trina' (voiced by Tara Strong): The only female mogwai spawn from Gizmo due a genetic defect. Other Mogwai Spawns *'Gerald '(voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic): A very talented gremlin that learn to sing and strangest of them all, he is spawn from Tweety and develops a loving singing that infuriates Red. He is based and voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Gremlin spawns: Gremlins can multiply with water in film series. But, only can do that clear water or lakes or rivers. Then, can no longer do that while looking at the blue moon. *'Brian MaQueen ' (voiced by John): Leader of the Gremlins, he is a civilized, charming and intelligent gremlin who takes over as leader for the gremlins. With Glasses' help, Brian is becoming a celebrity among his fellow gremlins and intended to a global takeover by promoting Mogwais to the world with his human manager (Chad) help. During the climax of the film, battling Bugs with Brad's help and Brian continue to singing "I'm Still Standing " one more time. Gizmo trips him against Red and both the gremlins falling in the pool, Gizmo drop a cattle prod in pool to electrocuted Brian and Red. As Red pursued Gizmo, he ask for help from Chad while struggling out the pool and Chad shoot him in the head. He is the incarnation of the Brain Gremlin, both with intelligence and charismas. *'Adonis' (voiced by West): Stacey's self appointed bodyguard, a running gag of him being paranoid and escorted her to safety. *'Pete the Dummy Gremlin '(voiced by Kassir): A tall light brown Gremlin attempt devour Gizmo and Bugs thwarts his plans. A running gag is Bugs ask him how many "lumps" in his tea and replied " 3 or 4", Bugs hits his head with wooden baton 3 or 4 times on head in various encounters. Pete finally caught Gizmo and celebrated his success. Until, a gremlin (Bugs in a trench coat and sunglasses) ask him how many "cigars" he wants and replied " 3 or 4". Bugs lights Pete's cigars (it's really sticks of dynamites) and Gizmo hides in Bugs backpack. Bugs sneaking way to the door with his backpack and Pete start looking for Gizmo with the sticks of dynamites in his mouth. A explosion goes off in Stripesteak restaurant offscreen, indicating he died and his remains splatters all over the places. He is named and based on Puma with his personality and iconic inhaling choking laugh. He is spawn from Taz. *'Sylvester' (voiced by Bergman ): The "Bad ole Gwemlin" and he is spawn from Gerald, Sylvester attempts to catch Tweety and only to be outwit by him. In the climax, Tweety gets hammer and hits Sylvester's fingers while hanging off the ledge of the building. He falls the building and smack the street into a pile of green slime, Tweety called him a "Bad ole Gwemlin". He is based on the Cat. *'Daffy Junior/Daffy Jr.' (voiced by Bradley Baker ): A gremlin who is named after the previous crazy incarnation in "Gremlins: New Batch", Daffy is capable of speech and likes to harassing Elmer for laugh. Daffy is spawn from Glasses and his wacky personality with a clever humor, he is literally a incarnation of Daffy. *'William Waffles ' (voiced by Markiplier Markiplier): A gremlin who serve as running gag as the " News Caster Gremlin" killing his staffs in comedic fashion during his angry moments. *'William Waffles ' staffs/victims' **'Mick the Microphone Gremlin 1' (voiced by Kenny): A gremlin who serve as William Waffles ' microphone carrier and William electrocuted him to death while holding the microphone pole. **'Joey the Coffee Gremlin' (voiced by West): *'Fred '(voiced by Lucas Cruikshank): A gremlin with a high voice and that love to sing, he shown scared to Red or gets on his nerve. He is based on Fred Figglehorn. *'Crusher' (voiced by Frank Welker): A scary, monstrous gremlin that helps Red chase down Brad and friends. *'Hugo': A muscular gremlin that does poses. *'Elmer' (voiced by West): A scam artist gremlin who likes ripping off his gremlins and humans of personal belongings, he is a spawn of Glasses. Elmer died from a shotgun in the original scene, the scene is replaced with Daffy cutting a rope with piano drop on him and killed him instantly. *'Stacey the Gremlin' (voiced by Stacey Lynn Swain/ Stacey Q):A parody of Stacey Q and clone of Trina, she sings "Walkman On" with headphones on her phone, "Jet Town" and " Tonight (We'll Make Love Until We Die)" during stage performance. *'Leggy the Gremlin': A female gremlin wearing a dress made of white wool. She is a parody of Leggy Lamb. *'Mad Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A short temtper gremlin with abillty beat up anyone that makes him angry, Mad Sam is named for his bad tempter and born with the inability to replicate himself by water. He is based on Yosemite Sam and ressembles him. He spawned from Taz and did one song "Blow My Stack." **'Mad Sam's backsingers '(voiced by Grey DeLisle & Cree Summers): They spawned from Trina and act like backup singers, wearing fancy dresses and shoes. The blonde is Mindy, redhead is Cindy and brunette is Lacey, Mindy is dating Mad Sam and Lacey is seen with Marvin. Unamed Gremlins: Gremlins that are not named in the film and moslty used for crowds or background characters for few shots. *'Dancing girls: ': Female gremlins dancing in the clubs, concert and the streets, they are the clones of Stacey. *'Surfing Gremlins': They are gremlins that surfing on the waves and hanging out, one of them is Red's friend named " Clams." *'Fan/ crowd of Gremlins' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker, Tara Strong & Eric Bauza): A large crowd of gremlins watching the performers and cheering them, even wanting to get close to their stars. *'Party-Boy'(voiced by Steve Jay Blum): A gremlin that love to party. *'Bouncer #1 '(voiced by Eric Bauza): Oldest twin sercurty gremlin. *'Bouncer #2 '(voiced by Eric Bauza): Youngest twin sercurty gremlin. *'Sarcastic Voiced Gremlin '(voiced by Steve Jay Blum): A gremlin that narrates Romeo's antics before getting accidently shot by Red and he is spawn from Gerald. *'Gag Gremlins': Gremlins based on parodies or gags and most of them did a short videos. *'Ninja Gremlins': A bunch of gremlins dressed up like ninjas and attacking a Bruce Lee Gremlin in short film. Later, attacking Brad and friends. Then, Freakazoid save them and defeated the Ninja Gremlins, one of them screamed "He's a Lunatic!" in terror and ran away. *'Bruce Lee Gremlin' (voiced by Eric Bauza): A gremlin with kung fu skills and spawn from Romeo. *'N Sync Gremlins: ''': A band singing gremlins that singing song "Bye Bye Bye " from 'N Sync spawn from Gerald. '''Deleted Scene Gremlins: Gremlins that are not shown or didn't make it in the movies and only on the uncutted DVD. * Barnyard & Foghorn (voiced by West & voiced by Bergman): A lazy Gremlin who likes napping and a talkative loud, overbearing voice Gremlin, both fighting each in cartoonish fashion and each other knocking out while saying "Ah Shaddap"! *'Roxie dressed as Cascada' (singing part by Cascada): In the delete scene, she meets Jester and falls for him. Then, sing the song "Everytime We Touch" on stage and starts giving unwanted hugs. In the song he tries to get away from her and fails. **'Red's first rejected clone/"The Tar Zombie" Gremlin': A half melted gremlin who wants meat (rotten or dead animals), he and his spawn did a dancing sequence with Stacey's song Tonight (We'll Make Love Until We Die). He is a parody of Tar Man from The Return Of The Living Dead. ***'Tar Zombie" Gremlin's spawn/The Zombie Gremlins': A group of zombified gremlins doing a dancing sequence with Stacey's song Tonight (We'll Make Love Until We Die). A parody of a song from The Return Of The Living Dead. **'Roxie & Jester singing': This was supposed to a deleted scene and because people voted to seen in the film, this where Roxie and Jester sings together out of love. **'Yakko, Wacko & Dotts' (voiced by Rob Paulson, Jess Harnell & Tress MacNeille): A parodies of the Animaniacs and they seen pestering Red while singing the theme song of the show, Red is driven insane with siblings antics and tries to escape when they are in his presence. **'We are Gargoyle Gremlins': Another batch of Gargoyle Gremlins created by one of Mr. Cosmo's scientists taking a DNA sample from the Bat Gremlin statue and injecting into a briefly captured mogwais that spawn from Red when getting wet during search a safe place to metamorphosis. Red's spawn mutated into Gargoyle Gremlins after metamorphosis and escape out the window, they fly around the city and humming the Disney's Gargoyles theme song. Due to Red's DNA and not drinking Mr. Cosmo's Magical Spring Water, they died from sunlight and their skeletons splatters on top of taxi. Dr. Charles jokes about Jester being success to the angrily Mr. Cosmo. **'Evil Laughing Gremlin' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A gremlin that makes a evil laugh for getting free stuff and punching any gremlin in the face with his glowing red. Trivia * Taz, Romeo, Gizmo, Goss, Marvin, Bugs, Jester, and The Sisters. survived in the film for drinking the spring water lasted until after the sunrise not being killed. *The Sister are more humanoid than Gremlin-like and talk in unision and finishing each other sentences. Category:Gremlins film series Category:Comedy Category:Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Horror Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films